


Did you forget something?

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John decides to act on his feelings.





	Did you forget something?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short alternative ending to S1 E6.

“ Enjoy your monster trucks”  
“ Oh aye I forgot about them”  
“ Bye bye “  
“ Bye, see ya “  
The exchange of pleasantries done John pulled away,  
Kayleigh watched the Fiat drive off, her feeling of loss, and sadness hidden beneath the veneer of her plaintive smile. She had made a fool of herself with men less deserving of her affections than John. She should have grasped the bull by the horns, and chanced telling him how she felt, but she realised with a start that she hadn't, because she didn't want to embarrass him. In an instant she realised that she had subconsciously let the love she had been looking for all of her life drive off, oblivious as to how she felt about him. In case, just in case he got embarrassed.  
“ Wow “ she thought “ I'm in deep”  
She walked up the path and let herself into the house she loved, thinking that a few moments ago had she said those three precious little words, that she might have been in the arms of the man she now knew she loved. Crying, she let Misty out into the back garden, switched the kettle on and went upstairs to get on her comfies. She put her new heart lamp on the table, and sighed again.

John drove off watching Kayleigh in the rear view mirror, trying not to make it too obvious. Breakfast that morning had been one of the best ever, Tony the Phuket sexter and the blacking up notwithstanding. At one point he had daydreamed about her and him sharing a home cooked breakfast over their kitchen table, wedding rings on fingers love in their eyes. He had almost told her how he felt, when they exchanged gifts in the car, he had the words ready, he looked away from her when they were sat outside her house to compose himself, he glanced out his window, prepared himself, turned and bottled it, again.  
There was no escaping the fact he knew he had to do something.  
He pulled over, stretched out in his seat, looked to the heavens and sighed.  
“ I bet you're up there shaking your head dad, wondering how your son became such a bloody coward eh, a man afraid of commitment, afraid of love “  
He sat for a few minutes, took a deep breath and continued driving. Suddenly and inexplicably he found himself turning and heading back to Kayleigh's, he was smiling to himself. He had decided no more running from love , he was going to try running to it.  
“ If I'm wrong I'm wrong, but if I'm right, who knows”  
He pulled up outside the little terraced house again. He chuckled as he got out the car and ran his fingers through his hair, and straightened his tie. He had no illusions, this would end in one of two ways, but the most important person in his life right now was at the other side of that door, so he was prepared to accept either outcome.He was on a mission.  
He smiled as the Beyonce's Single Ladies bell tone played at the other side of the outer door.  
“ Will she be later on he thought?” the idea thrilled him.

Kayleigh was scrolling through pictures of John she had surreptitiously taken at work, alternately smiling or sighing as the screen switched from one to the other on a looped slideshow she could never share, she loved the ones when he was smiling, she loved his smile. She loved it especially when he smiled at her, and only her.  
As she raised her cup to her lips, her doorbell rang. She stood up and tightened her Ted Baker kimono style robe around her waist. As she walked to the door she could see the Fiat outside through the lounge window. As she neared the door she could see him standing there John, her John, she would recognise that silhouette anywhere, her heart did a somersault when he smiled at her. She smiled back.

John rang the doorbell again , he could see movement within the house, an indistinct blur of white and pink, only a vague outline discernible through the semi opaque glass of the inner door. When Kayleigh opened the inner door, he couldn't help but smile, once again he was captivate by her beauty, she lovingly smiled back.

“ Hiya John, did you forget something?” she asked. John nodded in reply.  
John noticed that without her shoes on she was tiny.  
“ Best come in then kettles not long boiled”  
John took a step closer to Kayleigh.  
“ What did you forget ?” she smiled that sweet smile again.  
“ This” he said.  
John put his hands under Kayleigh's armpits and lifted her up level with him, her sudden look of shock, changed to a smile of expectation as he moved in to kiss her.  
Kiss over, John beamed a loving smile and gently put her back down.  
“ I'm glad you remembered “ she said smiling.  
“ Oh and one other thing “ a buoyant John said through a broad grin.  
“ And that is ?” asked an effervescent Kayleigh  
“ That I, oh what was it again? I lo…. nope lost it again “ John joked stroking his chin.  
Kayleigh was sure she knew what was coming, but was willing to play along.  
“ Maybe I can help “ Kayleigh stood on tiptoe and put one hand behind John's head, and pulled him close with the other, John put his arms around her waist and lifted her up level with him, and pulled her close. They kissed deeply.  
“ Remembered yet ?” she asked coming up for air , a mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
“ Remember?, oh yea, I love you, that's the other thing, Kayleigh I love you, very very much” he stared into her lovely hazel eyes as he said it, “ I knew I'd rem……….”  
Kayleigh stopped him mid word by diving in for an even more passionate kiss. All the pent up emotions they felt for each other was released in a bout of ardent breathtaking kissing.  
They pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together. Breathing each others scent deeply.  
“ Jesus “ John exclaimed.  
“ What ?”  
John nodded downwards. A huge appreciative grin on his face.  
Whilst in the throw of serious snogging, Kayleigh had wrapped her legs around John's waist, and her robe had become undone, from his perspective he was being treated to a lovely view of red underwear, ample cleavage and the delightful sight of shapely stocking clad thighs around his waist.  
“ Oh sorry John, I didn't notice “ she said, as she attempted to cover up.  
“ Not complaining love, merely admiring “ John said smiling broadly.  
“ Well that sight is only supposed to be for my boyfriend, or my husband”  
“ Are any of those positions vacant.? “ John said showering her head in kisses.  
“ I think the boyfriend one is already filled “ she purred nuzzling his neck.  
“ Can I apply for the husband one then? “  
He felt her stiffen then she pushed herself as far from him as possible, without letting go that is,  
“ What ?”  
“ Can I apply for the husband one ?”  
“ Are you serious, John?”  
“ Never more so , we both know it's right “  
“ You don't have to you know, I'm too old for a hold hand boyfriend, if you get my meaning?”  
“ Kayleigh, thinking I wasn't going to share a car with you anymore had me in bits, I want to share my life with you never mind a bloody car, we were meant for each other, and we both know it, we need each other its pure and simple “  
“ So you listened to it then ?”  
“ To what ?”  
“ Your CD Now 48 “  
“ Not yet no ,why ?”  
“ It doesn't matter John, not now”  
“ So will you ?”  
“ Marry you ?”  
“ Marry me, yes “  
“ Yes John, yes , I'll be proud to marry you, I love you “  
They once again fell into a serious snogging session,eventually an elderly gentleman's voice broke the moment.  
“ I'll assume you won't be going dogging tonight then Kayleigh “  
Neither John or Kayleigh could see her next door neighbour ,they hoped he couldn't see them.  
“ No Kenneth “ she shouted as John suppressed a snigger, “ Not going dog walking tonight , thanks anyway “  
“ Okay love “ he shouted back, “I'll go dogging myself then, ta ra “  
They smiled at each other and realised they were still in the porch area between the two doors, Kayleigh with her back against the wall.  
Kayleigh unwrapped herself from John and led him by the hand through the house up the stairs and into her bedroom. She stood in the doorway, John caressed her cheek, she caught his hand and kissed it.  
“ You sure ? “ John asked tentatively .  
“ Yes “  
With that she walked into the bedroom, and let her robe fall to the floor John raised his eyebrows in admiration, and followed her in.  
“ So Mr Redmond, you want to apply for a position I have vacant ?” she sniggered, “perhaps I'd better see your credentials” she walked towards him slowly, biting on her bottom lip, looking him straight in the eyes, John felt a shiver of expectation run up his spine, from that moment John knew he was hooked, he was hers forever. And boy did she know it.


End file.
